Rinnie
by Loracarol
Summary: Annie with an InuYasha twist. Read especially if you like the idea of Sesshomaru singing...
1. Setting the Stage

The Authors Notes

I do not own Inuyasha, or anyone in the script. I don't own Annie; all I own are Inuyasha books 1 & 2.

Anything in _italics_ that isn't just one word is singing.

This is going to be a Sesshomaru/Rin Father/Daughter, and a _hint_ of Kagome/InuYasha fic. Nothing else, sorry.

The Setting

This story takes place in New York, during the 1930 around Christmas, and InuYasha is the president of the United States.

The Cast

Annie Bennett/Rin: A brave orphan   
Daddy Oliver Warbucks/Sesshomaru: A rich billionaire

Miss Grace Farrell/Kagome: Sesshomaru's secretary   
Miss Agatha 'Aggie' Hannigan/Kagura: A mean woman  
Daniel Francis Hannigan/ Rooster Hannigan/Naraku: Miss Kagura's evil brother   
Miss Lily St. Regis: Naraku's dame and girlfriend   
President Franklin D. Roosevelt/Inuyasha: The president   
Mr. Bundles/Mrs. (Kaede) Bundles: A laundry woman   
Policeman 1/Miroku: A policeman   
Sandy the dog: Annie's dog

Policeman 2/Sango: A policewoman  
Drake/Jakken: Sesshomaru's servant

Narrator: Me, Loracarol! 

(Orphans)  
Pepper: A mean orphan  
Duffy/Shippo: A sweet orphan  
Molly: A small orphan  
Tessie: An orphan  
July: An orphan  
Kate: An orphan

Loracarol: "Okay peoples, that's the plan. Got it?"

Shippo: Isn't that improper grammar?

Loracarol: How would you know?

Shippo: Kagome told me. Also, isn't this an all girls orphanage? Why do I play a girl.

Loracarol: Sweatdrops Shippo, your just a little gender-confused for now. Anyway, on with the play.

Sesshomaru: I have read the script, and it says that I have to sing. The great Lord Sesshomaru doesn't sing.

Loracarol: You **will **do this play, and you **will** sing otherwise I'll make _you_ into Rin's pet dog. Can we please start now!

Sesshomaru: Very well. I will sing…. Grudgingly, but I will sing.

Loracarol: Good…. Finally, on with the show!"

Inuyasha: We haven't been keeping you _that_ long.

Loracarol: Shut it! Now let's start the darn play!


	2. The Orphanage

Current Setting: The orphanage

Loracarol: Rin is sitting on a window when Molly begins to have a nightmare  
Molly: Mommy! Mommy!  
Pepper: Shut up! Can't a kid get a piece of goodnight sleep around here?  
Shippo: Leave Molly alone! She ain't doing anything to you!  
Loracarol: All the orphans have woken up and have started fighting. Rin jumps down to stop them  
Rin: Stop! Stop, stop, stop! You want Miss Kagura to come in here? Its okay, Molly, you Just had another bad dream

Loracarol: Rin picks up the crying Molly, and lays her in her bed..  
Molly: I'm scared; I want my mommy and daddy.  
Pepper: Molly, we don't have any mommies or daddies. And we ain't ever gonna have um', that's why we're called orphans.  
Rin: I'm not an orphan! (Pushes Pepper) My parents left me with a locket and a note saying they'll come back for me!  
Molly: Will you read me the note again, Rin, please?  
Pepper: Not again!  
Rin: "This is our daughter Rin—  
Pepper: "'We'll be back for her as soon as we can. She wears a half shaped heart locket around her neck, so you'll know that she's our baby' ha-ha-ha-ha!"  
Rin: Pepper, do you wanna sleep with your teeth inside your mouth or out? Now get to bed, all of you, this may mean nothing to you but it's everything to me. Don't worry, Molly, someday things will be better, you'll see, now go to sleep.  
Loracarol: Music comes from the invisi-band, and Rin starts singing a lullaby to Molly to help her go to sleep.

Rin: _Maybe far away, or maybe real nearby. He may be pouring her coffee; she may be straightening his tie. Maybe in a house or hidden by a hill. She's sitting playing piano. He's sitting paying a bill. Betcha their young, betcha their smart, bet they collect things like ashtrays and art. Betcha their good, why shouldn't they be? Their one mistake was giving up me! So maybe now it's time and maybe when I wake. They'll be there calling me "baby"…maybe. _

Loracarol: Molly is asleep, and Rin kisses Molly on the forehead, than tucks her in bed along with the rest of the children who have also fallen asleep.  
Rin: _Betcha he reads, betcha she sews, maybe she's made me a closet of clothes. Maybe their strict as straight as a line, don't really care as long as their mine. So maybe now this prayer's the last one of it kind. Wont you please come get your baby, maybe.   
Maybe  
_

Loracarol: Rin is packing everything of hers into a bag, and the noise wakes up Pepper, and some of the other girls.

Pepper: Now what?  
Annie: If my parents haven't found me yet I'll have to find them.  
Pepper: Again?  
Annie: Pepper, watch over Molly.  
Kate: But what if Miss Kagura catches you?  
Annie: She won't.

Loracarol: Rin goes to the door, and tries to open it, but Miss Kagura is blocking the door.  
Miss Kagura: Boo, trying to make a break again?

Loracarol: Rin leans over, and shows her butt to Miss Kagura.

Miss Kagura: What the hell are you doing?  
Rin: Aren't you gonna beat the tar out of me?  
Miss Kagura Have I ever hit any of ya?  
Rin: No, but you threatened that's worse.  
Miss Kagura: I know. Look, kid, if you think its bad in here its lousy out there, I'm doing you a favor by not letting you go.

Loracarol: Miss Kagura has grabbed Rin by the back of Rin's dress.

Miss Kagura: What do we say?  
Rin: I love you, Miss Kagura.  
Miss Kagura: (Twisting Rin's dress) I can't hear ya.  
Rin: (Louder) I love you Miss Kagura!  
Miss Kagura: (Throwing Rin) Rotten orphan.  
Rin: I'm not an orphan my mom and dad left me with a not saying they'll come back for me someday.  
Miss Kagura: Ha-ha-ha that was 1922, this is 1933, you're an orphan. (They walk to the orphans sleeping) Rise and shine, little ones! Rin here tried to run away so as a welcome home party you're gonna clean this dump!  
Shippo: But it's in the middle of the night.  
Miss Kagura: Do you think I know that! What do we say!   
All orphans. We love you, Miss Kagura.  
Miss Kagura: And I love you!

Loracarol: Then Miss Kagura left the bedroom, and the invisi-band started playing another song.   
All orphans: _It's a hard knock life for us! It's a hard knock life for us!_

Rin: '_Steada treated'!_

All orphans: _We get tricked!_  
Rin: _'Steada kisses'!_   
Orphans: _We get kicked. It's the hard knock life! Got no folks to speak of, so, it's the hard knock row we know!_  
Rin: _Cotton blankets!_   
All orphans: _'Steada wool'!_   
Rin: _Empty bellies!_   
All orphans: _'Stead of full,_

All orphans: _It's the hard knock life!_   
Rin: _Don't it feel like the wind is always howling'?_   
Kate and Tessie: _Don't it seem like there's never any lights?_   
Shippo and July: _Once a day, don't you wanna throw the towel in?_   
Molly and Pepper. _It's easier than puttin' up a fight._   
Rin: _ No ones there your dreams at night get creepy! No one cares if you grow…or if you shrink! No one dries when your eyes get wet an' weepy! _   
All orphans: _From all the cryin' you would think this place's a sink! Ohhhh! Empty belly life! Rotten smelly life! Full of sorrow life! No tomorrow life! _

Molly: _Santa Clause we never see!_   
Rin: _Santa Clause, what's that, -who's he?_   
All orphans. _No one cares for you a smidge when you're in an orphanage. _   
Molly: You're gonna clean this dump till it shines like the top of the Chrystler Building!   
All orphans: _Yank the whiskers from her chin, Jab her with a safety pin, make her drink a Mickey Finn! I love you Miss Kagura! _   
Molly: (Whistles) Get to work! (Whistles) Strip them beds (Whistles) I said get to work.  
All orphans: _It's the hard knock for us it's the hard knock life for us no one cares for you a smidge when your in an orphanage it's the hard knock life it's the hard knock life it's the hard knock life!_

Loracarol: Miss Kagura has entered and blows her real whistle.  
All orphans: We love you, Miss Kagura.  
Molly: (Who is inside the laundry basket) I love you, Miss Kagura!  
Miss Kagura: What the heck! (Looks in) What are you doing in there?  
Molly: Nothing.  
Miss Kagura: You're days are numbered. Get her out of there.

Mrs. Bundles: Morning, kids! Morning, Kagura.  
All orphans: Morning, Mrs. Bundles.  
Mrs. Bundles: Alright, kids, clean sheets whether ye need um' or not.  
All orphans: Right!  
Mrs. Bundles: Oh, Miss Kagura, I live for laundry day here at your fine establishment.  
Loracarol: As Miss Kagura and Mrs. Bundles speak the other orphans put Rin in the basket of clothes and cover her up.  
Miss Kagura: Mrs. Bundles, you're full of applesauce.  
Mrs. Bundles. (Offering her a rose) Oh, Miss Kagura, won't you let me ask you out for an ice cream for my brother?  
Miss Kagura: No.  
Mrs. Bundles. How come?  
Miss Kagura. Because I'm saving myself for Lord Sesshomaru. Now get the dirty laundry and get the heck out of here.  
Mrs. Bundles. Very well. So long, Kagura! (She gets the basket with Rin in it and walks off) And Merry Christmas to one and all!  
All orphans: Bye!  
July: Miss Kagura, may we please have our breakfast now?

Miss Kagura: No, but you may get it later if your good. (She whistles) Role Call! (Each orphan stands across from the other)  
Kate: I love you, Miss Kagura.  
July: I love you, Miss Kagura.  
Shippo: I love you, Kagura.  
Tessie: I love you, Miss Kagura.  
Pepper: I love you, Miss Kagura.  
Molly: I love you, Miss Kagura.  
Loracarol: Miss Kagura has just noticed that Rin's gone.

Miss Kagura: Rin, get your little orphan self out here!  
Shippo: Um, Miss Kagura, Rin ain't here.  
Miss Kagura: Really? Where is she?  
Kate: Mrs. Bundles rolled her out with the dirty laundry.  
Miss Kagura: What? I could lose my life for this

Loracarol: Miss Kagura runs out the door.  
Molly: Yea! Rin made it

Shippo: _ But the kid she's out there free._   
Pepper: _Runnin' free in N.Y.C. _

Kate:_ Bet she finds her folks—_  
All orphans: _ Like that._

July: _Mom and dad—  
_All orphans: _Right off the bat! No more hard knock life, no more hard knock life, no more hard knock life! No more hard knock life for her!  
_


	3. The Streets of New York

The new setting: The streets of New York  
Loracarol: Meanwhile on the streets Rin is looking for her parents. She goes to a corn seller.

Corn seller: Hot corn! Five cents! Hot corn! Five cents!  
Rin: Gee, smells great.  
Corn seller: It tastes even better.  
Rin: I wish I had a nickel.  
Corn Seller: "I wish I had a nickel". That's what everyone says.  
Loracarol: Rin slowly steals some corn. She sits and begins to eat it, when Sandy enters and Sandy crawls on Rin's lap.

Rin: What's wrong? Are they chasing after you because you're looking for your mom and dad too? Don't worry; things will get better. They just got to.  
Annie: _The sun will come out tomorrow, bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow, there'll be sun. Just thinking about tomorrow, clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow, till there's none. When I'm stuck with a day that's gray and lonely, I just stick out my chin and grin and say, oh! The sun will come out tomorrow, so you gotta hang on till tomorrow, come what may tomorrow, tomorrow, I love ya tomorrow your only and day away!_

Loracarol: A policeman comes. He is officer Miroku.  
Officer Miroku: Hey, you!  
Rin: Me, officer?  
Officer Miroku: Not you! The you with four legs, freeze!  
Rin: What's the problem, officer?  
Officer Miroku: He's been giving the dog catcher the slip. I can finally turn him in.  
Rin: Oh, you don't have to turn him in, officer, see, he's my dog.  
Officer Miroku: Yours? Well, how come I've seen him around and not you?  
Rin: Me? Well, I don't get out much.  
Officer Miroku: Well, what's your dog's name?  
Rin: Name?  
Officer Miroku: Yeah.  
Rin: Oh, that's easy. I call him… (She thinks of a name) Sandy, that's right Sandy, cause' he has a nice sandy color.  
Officer Miroku: Sandy, huh? Go over there and call him.  
Rin: Call him?  
Officer Miroku: Yeah by his name. Sandy.  
Rin: Well I would, but sometimes Sandy forgets his name is Sandy. Right, Sandy?  
Officer Miroku: Just call your dog.   
Loracarol: Annie kneels down and starts calling Sandy.

Rin: Sandy!

Loracarol: Sandy doesn't come

Rin: Here Sandy!

Officer Miroku: Sandy still doesn't come

Rin: C'mon, boy!

Loracarol: Sandy finally comes and Rin hugs Sandy)

Rin: That a boy.  
Officer Miroku: That's some dog, kid. Next time I see you, Sandy better have a leash and licenses or else he goes to the pound for an eternal sleep.  
Rin: Yes, sir.  
Officer Miroku: Now get home before you catch ammonia in this cold.  
Rin: Oh, it doesn't bother me.

Rin: _When I'm stuck with a day that's gray and lonely, I just stick out my chin and grin and say, oh! The son will come out tomorrow, so you gotta hang on till tomorrow, come what may tomorrow, tomorrow I love ya tomorrow your only a day away!_  
Loracarol: Rin is walking when she sees that same policeman, Officer Miroku, and a policewoman, Officer Sango. Some Hooverville people named Sophie, Artie, and Fred are lighting a fire.  
Officer Miroku: Hey, down there! You know the law—No loitering.  
Artie: We ain't loitering, officer, we're holdin' a meetin'.  
Sophie: Yeah, for the millionaires' club. (They laugh)  
Ira: (Laughing) Exactly!  
Loracarol: Officer Miroku hits the Hooverville people's trashcan  
Officer Sango: Yeah, well, I suggest you move to your Park Avenue address, or else I'll have you arrested for trespassing.

Officer Miroku: Let's be good citizens and move along. Let's go. C'mon, everybody, let's go.  
Officer Sango: Move! Let's go! Let's go. You too.  
Officer Miroku: C'mon. C'mon. C'mon. Let's go.  
Loracarol: They Hoovervillians leave, and Rin tries to hide but Officer Miroku spots her.  
Officer Miroku: You! Where's the leash and licenses?  
Rin: Run for it, Sandy!  
Loracarol: Sandy runs away.  
Officer Miroku: Get back here, mutt! (Begins to chase after Sandy)  
Rin: Hey, fat boy, bet ya can't catch me!  
Officer Miroku: Officer Sango, you take the mutt, I'll take the kid.  
Officer Miroku: Hey, you, short stuff! Hold up! Wait a minute! Get back here!  
Loracarol: Rin is running as fast as she can, weaving in and out of ally's, and then she bumped right into the Officer Miroku. He takes Rin to the orphanage.  
  



	4. Back to the Orphanage & A New Hope

Back to the old setting: The Orphanage  
Loracarol: Miss Kagura is hugging Rin.  
Miss. Kagura: My god, I thought I lost you. You scared me to death. I was worried sick, officer. Oh, you poor thing, I hope you didn't catch a cold out there. What would I ever do without you?  
Rin: Scrub the floors yourself? (Kagura pushes Rin to the back of her)  
Miss. Kagura: Thank you, Officer; you don't know how much she means to me. Of all my little girls, Rin here is my favorite. Thanks for bringing her back.  
Officer Miroku: Well, seein' as she really means that much to you, ma'am, I guess I don't mind that I spent the whole night chasing after her.  
Miss. Kagura: Well, if there's anything I can do to repay you, officer.  
Officer Miroku: Well actually there is.  
Miss. Kagura: Uh-huh.  
Officer Miroku: There was this mangy mutt with her that got away, if he comes sniffing around, give a holler, and he's off to pound.

Miss. Kagura Oh, yes, sir, you can count on me, sir.  
Officer Miroku: Thank you.  
Miss. Kagura: For anything! Ta-ta!

Loracarol: The police man leaves the orphanage.

Miss. Kagura: (Holding Rin by the neck) Now, you, if the board of orphans find out about this, they'll come searching here and I can lose my Job.  
Rin: But I thought you hated your Job.  
Miss. Kagura: Oh no, I love my Job, its kids I hate! You wait here, I'm gonna go cook up your punishment.  
Pepper: Miss Kagura, we saw a mouse! Its there!  
July: No, its there!  
Pepper: I'm telling ya, its there!

Loracarol: Pepper steps on Miss Kagura's foot  
Miss. Kagura: Get out of here, all of ya, move it! Ow.

Loracarol: All the orphans leave Miss Kagura.  
Miss. Kagura_: Little girls, little girls, everywhere I turn, I can see them. Little girls, little girls, night and day I eat, sleep, and breathe them. I'm an ordinary woman with feeling, I'd like a man to nibble on my ear, but I'll admit no man has bit, so how come I'm the mother of the year? Little cheeks, little teeth, everything around me is...little. If I rang little necks, surly I would get _(She picks up a doll and twist her neck)_ acquittal! Some woman are drippin' with diamonds, some woman are drippin' with pearls. Lucky me, lucky me, look at what I'm drippin with little girls. How I hate little shoes, little socks, and each little bloomer. I'd have cracked years ago if it weren't for my sense of humor! Someday, I'll step on their freckles, some night straighten their curls! Send the flood; send the flu, anything that you can do to little girls. Someday I'll land in the nuthouse, with all the nuts and the squirrels! There I'll stay, tucked away, till the Prohibition of little girls! _

Loracarol: Miss. Kagura walks back to Rin with a toothbrush.

Miss. Kagura: Okay, missy, I don't want you to ever do this again. So you're gonna scrub every inch of this dump with this. (Shows her the toothbrush) Glad your back?  
Rin: Yes, Miss Kagura.  
Miss. Kagura: Liar. What's the one thing I always taught you?  
Rin: Never tell a lie.  
Miss. Kagura: That's right (Hands her the toothbrush).  
Loracarol: Kagome comes in.  
Kagome: Excuse me I was told I'd find a Miss. Kagura here.  
Miss. Kagura: And who might you be?  
Kagome: (Holding out her hand to shake hands) I'm Kagome the city board of orphans sent me.


	5. The New Hope

Kagura: Look, it was all a big mistake. Somehow Rin got in the laundry basket, and got rolled out, so I had to call the cops, please don't fire me.  
Kagome: I think you must have me confused with somebody else.  
Kagura: Oh, I see. Look, honey, if you're peddling beauty products, I don't need any.  
Kagome: Miss Kagura, I do not peddle anything. I am personal secretary to Sesshomaru.  
Kagura: The Sesshomaru?  
Kagome: Yes.  
Kagura: The richest man in the world?  
Kagome: Yes. The Board of Orphans sent me here to extend Mr. Sesshomaru's personal invitation to an orphan to spend the holidays in his home.  
Kagura: I'm an orphan; I can be ready in five minutes.  
Kagome: An orphan child. (Noticing Rin) Perhaps a child like this one.  
Rin: Great idea. I'm a child and I'm an orph—  
Kagura: Liar! (Grabbing Rin and pulling her close) Rin ain't no orphan, she's my little girl and she's nothing but trouble. Besides, she's a drunk.  
Kagome: That seems hard to believe.  
Kagura: Look you can have any orphan in the Joint, only you can't have Rin.  
Kagome: If this has something to do with the laundry or the police, perhaps the Board of Orphans should know.   
Kagura: She's all yours. Merry Christmas.  
Kagome: If you'd Just sign the paper work (Kagura signs the paper) and get Rin's coat.  
Rin: Coat? Why would a kid need a coat?  
Kagome: We'll buy you one at Bergdorf's on the way up town.  
Rin: Really?  
Kagome: Yeah.  
Kagura: Bergdorf's? Well, ain't we fancy?  
Rin: (To the orphans) You'll never guess what happened; I get to go away for Christmas.  
All orphans: Yea! (Rushing out the door waving to Rin) Bye, Rin, bye!  
Kagura: _Some women are drippin' with diamonds, some woman are drippin' with pearls! _(Looking at the toothbrush) _Lucky me, lucky me, look at what I'm drippin' with _(Throws the toothbrush)_ little girls!_


	6. Sesshomaru's House & N Y C

New Setting: Sesshomaru house  
(There is a whole bunch of servants)  
Rin: Wow it sure is big.  
Kagome: Everybody, this is our Christmas guest Rin! Rin this is everybody.  
Rin: Hello, everybody. (Kagome laughs)  
Kagome: (To Jakken) Did Mr. Sesshomaru's plane arrive?  
Jakken: He called from Chicago, his airplane's been delayed, but he's on his way. (To Rin) May I take your coat miss?  
Rin: Will I get it back?  
Kagome: Of course you will, honey. (Jakken takes her coat) Now tell me, what would you like to do first?  
Rin: The floors, I'll scrub them, then I'll do the windows. (She gets ready to do work)  
Kagome: (Grabbing her by the arm) No, Rin, you're Mr. Sesshomaru's guest; you're here to have fun.  
Rin: Really?  
Kagome: Really. Now we've ordered in special things Just for you. Mr. Sesshomaru instructed me to make sure that for the next two weeks you have a swell time.  
Kagome: _Cecile will pick out all your clothes._

Rin: You mean I get to where new things?

Kagome: _Your bath is drawn by Mrs. Greer._   
Rin: Really? A bath? All for me?  
Kagome:_ Annette comes in to make your bed.   
_Rin: I get my own bed too! _I think I'm gonna like here._   
Kagome: _The swimming pool is to the left. _   
Rin: A pool inside?  
Kagome: _The tennis court is in the rear._  
Rin: Oh gee. I don't know how to play.

Kagome: _Have an instructor here at noon you'll be playing like a pro in no time. _   
Rin:_ I think I'm gonna like it here._   
Kagome:_ When you wake ring for Jake'. Jake' will bring your tray. When you're through Mrs. Pugh comes to take it away. No need to pick up any toys._   
Rin: The kids will never believe this.  
Kagome:_ No finger will you lift my dear._  
Servants: _We have but one request. Please put us to the test._   
Rin: _I know I'm gonna like it here. Used to room in a tomb where I sit and freeze. Get me now holy cow. Could someone pinch me please?_  
Loracarol: Jakken pinches her.  
Rin: OW!   
Kagome: She didn't mean it, Jakken. _We never had a little girl. _  
Servants: _We never had a little girl._   
Rin: _I'm very glad to volunteer. _   
Servants:_ We hope you understand your wish is our command._

Rin: _I know I'm gonna like it here!_

Servants: _We know you're gonna like it here!_  
Loracarol: Rin runs and runs into Sesshomaru.  
Sesshomaru: Who are you?  
Rin: I'm Rin.  
Kagome: Welcome home, Mr. Sesshomaru, how was your—?  
Sesshomaru: Don't ask me about my trip, it was a nightmare, factories are shutting down, right and left. Bad, very bad. I'll be in my study. Mrs. Pugh, bring me a sandwich.  
Kagome: President InuYasha phoned. He's awaiting your call at the white house.  
Sesshomaru: Fine. (Noticing Rin) What did you say your name was?

Rin: Rin, sir.  
Sesshomaru: Is there any particular reason why you're here?  
Kagome: With all the negative press you've been receiving, sir.  
Sesshomaru: Oh. Yes, right.  
Kagome: Rin is the orphan you invited for Christmas.  
Sesshomaru: (To Rin) You're a girl. Orphans are boys.  
Kagome: You didn't specify boy, sir.  
Rin: Oh, gee, Mr. Sesshomaru sir, that's okay you can trade me in for a boy I really ENJOY seeing your house it sure is big.  
Sesshomaru: Rin, I couldn't…be more…delighted that you will be spending Christmas here with me in my…big house. (Rin smiles) (To Kagome) What are we supposed to do with her?   
Kagome: Well it is Rin's first night here so—  
Sesshomaru: Then come to my club for dinner and cigars.  
Kagome: Sir, your club is for men only.  
Rin: And I don't smoke.  
Sesshomaru: I see. Then how about a brandy?  
Kagome: How about a Broadway show?  
Rin: Gee, I've never been to one of those before.  
Sesshomaru: Then you'll attend a Broadway show with Kagome. (He walks away but Rin fallows him) I thought you were going out.  
Rin: Oh, yes, well, see, Mr. Sesshomaru, I've never met anybody with a real Job, except Mrs. Bundles, so I'd kind of like to watch you work.  
Sesshomaru: Fine. Sometime when I'm not busy.  
Kagome: Sir, you're never not busy.  
Sesshomaru: Oh. Alright. Very well.

Loracarol: Rin sits down on a chair while Sesshomaru goes through some papers. He goes through three papers and—

Sesshomaru: Well, that's about it, goodbye.  
Rin: Can't I watch this a few more minutes? (Sesshomaru Just stares at Kagome)  
An hour later  
Loracarol: Sesshomaru is on the phone with the President)  
Sesshomaru: (On the phone) My assessment of the situation, Mr. President? Well, it's pretty darned bad out there. My factories—everybody's factories—are shutting down. Mr. President, I know you're feeling pressure. I'm feeling pressure myself at this very moment. You're coming to New York for the holidays?  
Rin: Could you invite him for Christmas!  
Sesshomaru: Why don't you spend Christmas with me and my new…Rin? (Listens on the phone) Excellent! (Hangs up) He said "Yes!"  
Kagome: Now that's wonderful news.  
Rin: So the president of United States is coming to your house for Christmas.  
Sesshomaru: For Christmas dinner. I wonder what democrats eat.  
Kagome: Let's go out and celebrate with Rin. We'll show her the town.  
Sesshomaru: Too much work, Kagome.  
Rin: That's okay, sir. I've never seen New York before, so I'm Just as happy to watch you work.  
Sesshomaru: You're telling me you live in New York City and haven't seen the place?  
Rin: Miss Kagura--  
Kagome: She runs to orphanage.  
Rin: Well, she never lets us kids out. What's New York City like anyway?  
Sesshomaru: Well it's— hmm? Let me think. Sesshomaru:_ N.Y.C. What is it about you? You're big. You're loud. You're tough. N-Y-C. I go years without you. Then I can't get enough.  
_Loracarol: Sesshomaru and Kagome are taking Rin all around New York City

Sesshomaru: _Enough of cab drivers answering back, in language far from pure. Enough of frankfurters answering back, "Brother, you know you're"._

Kagome:_ In N-Y-C. Too busy, too crazy.  
_Sesshomaru:_ Too hot, too cold. Too late, I'm sold. Again on N.Y.C.  
_Kagome: _N-Y-C, the shadows at sundown. The roofs that scrape the sky.  
_Kagome and Sesshomaru: _N-Y-C. The rich and the rundown. The big parade goes by.  
_Sesshomaru:_ What other town has the Empire State and a mayor five-foot-two? No other town in the whole 48 can half compare to you. _  
Kagome and Sesshomaru: _N-Y-C._  
Kagome: _You make em' all postcards._  
Kagome and Sesshomaru: _You crowd the cramp, you're still the champ. Amen for N-Y-C. The shimmer of Times Square. The coast, the beat, the drive. The city's bright as a penny arcade. It blinks, it tilts, it rings.  
_Rin: _ To think that I've lived here all of my life and never seen these things._  
Random Blonde: _N-Y-C. Just got here this morning. Three bucks, two bags, one me. N-Y-C. I give you fair warning. Up there in lights I'll be. Go ask the Gershwins or Kaufman and Hart. The place they love the best. Though California pays big for their art. Their fan mail comes addressed, to N-Y-C. Tomorrow, a penthouse. That's way up high! Tonight, the "Y". Why not? It's N-Y-C!  
_Sesshomaru, Rin, and Kagome: _N-Y-C. You're standing room only. You crowd. You cramp. You're still the champ. Amen. For N…Y…C! _  
Rin: Sandy!

Sesshomaru : Whoa! (Sandy rushes to them) Who's this?  
Rin: An old pal. Can we keep him?  
Kagome: Sir, you always wanted a dog.  
Sesshomaru: Well, what the heck.  
Loracarol: Rin falls asleep against Kagome.   
Popcorn seller. Popcorn, for sale! Popcorn!

Sesshomaru: Popcorn? You want some popcorn? I haven't had popcorn since— (Notices Rin is asleep against Kagome)  
Sesshomaru:_ Give in. Don't fight. Good girl. Goodnight, sleep tight in N…Y-C._

Loracarol: Sesshomaru smiles, lifts Rin into his arms and carries her into his house.


	7. Easy Street

At The orphanage  
Loracarol: At the orphanage Kagome is talking to Miss Kagura about adopting Rin.  
Kagura: Let me see if I herd you right, Miss Secretary to the Sesshomaru, My Rin is going to be adopted by your millionaire?  
Kagome: Actually, he's a billionaire and yes he's going to tell her tonight.  
Kagura: Well ain't she the lucky one?  
Kagome: Yes. (Handing Miss Kagura a paper) If you'd Just sign here.  
Kagura: Sure. Would you excuse me for one moment, please? (She leaves the stage) (Offstage, she screams) (Re-enters) Now, where were we?

Loracarol: Kagome hands her the paperwork, Miss Kagura signs it, and Kagome leaves. On the way off stage, Naraku runs into Kagome.  
Naraku: Oh, pardon me, Blondie.  
Loracarol: Naraku and Lily walk to the orphanage and they walk in. Naraku walks in first)  
Naraku: Hey, sis.  
Kagura: (Quietly) Oh no. (Louder) Gosh Naraku. It never rains it pores.  
Naraku: Glad to see me?  
Kagura: Don't it show? Did they let ya out of prison this time or did you escape?  
Naraku: I cut a deal with the warden. I got six months for good behavior.  
Kagura: (Smacks her lips) Rooster, you're the only con I know who can con a cop.  
Naraku: Thanks!  
Kagura: What for this time?  
Naraku: Some old Geezer from Yonka said I swindled him out of eleven hundred bucks.  
Kagura: Oh, yeah. Why's that?  
Naraku: Just like I said. I swindled him out of eleven hundred bucks. Hey, (Claps his hands once) (Lily walks in) meet my new gal, from… (Snaps fingers trying to remember)  
Lily: Jersey City.  
Naraku: Jersey City! Lily (Thinking of Lily's last name) Lily…Lily…Lily…um— (Whispering to Lily) What was it again, Honey?  
Lily: St. Regis.  
Naraku: Lily St. Regis!  
Lily: Miss Lily St. Regis, I'm named after the hotel.  
Kagura: Oh, which floor?  
Naraku: (Puts his arm around Lily) Don't you Just love her, sis?  
Kagura: Yeah. I'm nuts about her.  
Lily: Oh, real nice place ya got here.  
Kagura: Sure, everyday I get down on my knees and pray. Why me?  
Lily: Gee, I don't know.  
Naraku: (Rolls his eyes) Aye.  
Kagura: Spill it, Rooster, what do ya want?  
Naraku: (Claps his hands once) Me and Lily was in the neighborhood, I got 80 bucks coming in the mail on Thursday and I was wondering um—ten bucks to tide me over?  
Kagura: Ten bucks? I ain't got ten cents. Rooster, do me a favor.  
Naraku: What's that?  
Kagura: Get out and take the St. Regis here with you.  
Lily: Hey wait a minute! (She tries to get up but Naraku puts her back down)  
Naraku: Aw, c'mon, sis.  
Kagura: Can it! You mean after all your crooked schemes; all you've got is lint in your pockets. You'll be living on Clover.  
Naraku: (Laughs) Look who's talkin'. This ain't exactly Buckingham Palace.  
Kagura: I'm doin' Just fine, thank you. I'm on the City. I got free food, free gas, and electric. I'm doing perfect.  
Naraku: Oh no, sis, you're doin' like I'm doin'.  
Lily: Lousy.  
Naraku: Kaggie, how come us Hannigans ended up with the fuzzy end of the lollypop?  
Hannigan. What do you mean?  
Rooster. I mean, how the two Hannigan kids end up like this…on the skits?  
(Lily hugs her boyfriend)  
Naraku: _I remember the way our sainted mother_ (Does the sign of the cross) _would sit and croon us a lullaby.  
_Kagura: _She'd say kids there's a place that's like no other you gotta get there before you die. _   
Naraku: _You don't get there by playin' from the rule book._  
Kagura: _Uh-uh, you stack the aces. _   
Naraku: _Mm-hmm, ya load the dice. _   
Naraku and Kagura: _Mother dear, oh, we know you're _(They look down) _down there, listenin'. How can we follow your sweet advice to…  
_Naraku: _Easy Street, Easy Street, where ya _(Lays on Lily's lap)_sleep till noon.   
_Kagura: _Yeah, yeah, yeah._   
Naraku:_ She'd repeat ' its Easy Street'._  
Kagura and Naraku: _Better get there soon!_  
Naraku: So, sis, who was the hot tomato on the fancy car? Looked like she had a couple of dollars. 

Kagura: Personal secretary to Sesshomaru.  
Lily: The Sesshomaru! The millionaire!  
Kagura: No the billionaire, ya dumb hotel! He lives on Fifth Avenue.  
Naraku: Hey, Sesshomaru don't live on Fifth Avenue.  
Kagura: He don't? Then where does he live?

All three: _Easy Street, Easy Street, where the rich folks play!_  
Kagura: _Yeah, yeah, yeah! _   
Lily: _Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
_Naraku: _Move them feet!_   
All:_ To Easy Street! When ya get there, when ya get there, when ya get there…stay!_  
Naraku: So, sis, what did the secretary want?  
Kagura: She tells me Sesshomaru is gonna adopt Rin, this rotten orphan I despised, now the lousy kid's gonna have everything.  
Lily: It ain't fare!   
Kagura: I know it ain't fare.  
Naraku: _It ain't fare how we scrounge on three or four bucks, while she gets more bucks._   
Kagura: _The little brat! (Pushes Lily) it ain't fare, this here life is drivin' me nuts, while we get peanuts, she's livin' fat. _   
Naraku: (Slowly) _Maybe she holds the key, this little lady. _   
Lily: _To gettin' more bucks._   
Kagura: _Instead of less._   
Loracarol: All three laugh.   
Naraku: (Slowly) _Maybe we fix the game with somethin' _(Creepy speaking)_ shady._   
Lily: Where would that put us?  
Kagura: Ah, tell her.  
Naraku: Give you one guess.   
All: YES! _Easy Street, Easy Street, Rin is the key. _   
Kagura: _Yes, siree!_   
Naraku: _Yes, siree!_  
Lily: _Yes, siree!_

Loracarol: They dance all around the streets.  
All: _Easy Street, Easy Street, that's where we're gonna be! Easy Street, Easy Street, that's where we're gonna be!_

Loracarol: Naraku poses by holding Lily in his arms.


	8. Sesshomaru's Hope

Loracarol: Dear wonderful, faithful readers. I will be having a little party at the end of this story, I hope I see you there! It will be a kareoke party, and Sesshomaru will be singing a _wonderful_ little song, lots of charecters from different anime's, manga's amd cartoons will be there too.

Sesshomaru: I told you, I sang a little before, but I am not going to sing anymore.

Loracarol: Sprinkles some magic-fairy dust on Sesshomaru And that _can _be permitized.

Sessomaru: Just looks at his new, young, human, _female _body "..."

Everyone else: "..."

InuYasha: "Hahahahaha! Poor widdle Sesshomaru-_chan_!"

Rin: Maybe you can play with me now Fluffy-Chan.

Everyone: Sweatdrops "..."

Loracarol: Sprinkles more fairy dust on Fluff- er Sesshomaru, and poof he is back to normal. Like I said, if I feel like it, that _can_ become your new permanate body.

Sesshoomaru: I will sing.

Loracarol: NO matter what?

Sesshomaru: No matter what.

Loracarol: Laughs evily

Sesshomaru: (Thinking to himself) Oh Kami-sama, what did I do!

InuYasha: Can we start with the play already?  
Loracarol: I thought you'd never ask. On with the show... er fanfiction!

At Sesshomaru's mansion  
Loracarol: Kagome brings Sesshomaru a small ring sized box. Kagome: Here you go, sir.  
Sesshomaru: Oh, thank you.  
Kagome: Everything alright?  
Sesshomaru: ...  
Kagome: You're gonna do fine, sir, Just tell her how you feel and speak from your heart.  
Sesshomaru: Alright. Thank you for advice, Kagome.   
Loracarol: Rin rushes in. Rin: Mrs. Pugh said we can have a picnic right here.  
Sesshomaru: Sounds delightful. Rin, before we eat—um—first you better have a seat, (She sits). There's something I wanna ask you. But first—Did you know that I was an orphan?  
Rin: No, sir.  
Sesshomaru: I lost my parents when I was very young, and, well, from that day on, I vowed to work very hard and become very rich.  
Kagome: And that's Just what he did.  
Sesshomaru: Yes. But, Rin, I-I-I never realized—  
Kagome: U-Until he met you—  
Sesshomaru: Exactly. I mean, what's life all about when you don't have anyone to share it with? You follow me?  
Rin: Er... Sure. (Thinks for a second) No, not really.  
Sesshomaru: Oh. Damn. (He hands her the box) Maybe this will explain it better.  
Loracarol: Sesshomaru! Language!   
Sesshomaru: Right, sorry. Loracarol: Rin opens it and there's a locket. Rin: Oh, gee, thank you, sir.  
Sesshomaru: I-I noticed the old broken one you always wear, and I thought, off with the old, and on with the new.  
Rin: No, I don't want a new one! (Shoves the box back into Sesshoaru's hand) My mom and dad left me with this one and a note sayin' they'd come back for me someday. Mr. Sesshomaru, you've been real nice to me, but all I want is my parents.  
Sesshomaru: I understand. I do, child. If it's your parents you want, then I'll find them for you. But I'll need your locket and that note so the FBI can trace them to your mother and dad.  
Kagome: Rin, if Mr. Sesshomaru says he'll find your parents, he will. Even if he has to pull every string, right up to the president of the United States.  
Loracarol: Rin gives the locket and note to Sesshomaru. Rin: Thank you, sir.  
Kagome: Rin, we're going to find your parents. We are.  
Kagome:_ If he should need the F.B.I. Then he will have the F.B.I._  
All Servants: _With all the favors that he's done. InuYasha owes him one. And when the midnight oil gets burned. _Cecille and Annette: _'Till not a stone is left unturned.  
_All: _He will search everywhere and he'll find them, I swear.  
_Kagome: _Oh, you won't be an orphan for long!  
_Female Servants: _When other men would call it quits. _  
Male servants. _And disappear. _  
Female servants. _He'll use his fortune and his wits. _  
Male servants. _So never fear. _  
All. _Cross the street, or cross the sea. Rinne, sweet. We guarantee that you won't be an orphan for long. _  
Kagome and Servants: _Tomorrow morning it begins. You're with man who always wins. Trust him and he'll prove. Mountains easily move. Oh, you won't be an orphan—no, you won't be an orphan for long!  
_Rin: I think I'd like to write to the kids about this, okay?  
Sesshomaru: Of course. Loracarol: Rin runs offstage. Sesshomaru looks sadly as she runs.  
Kagome: Sir, are you alright?   
Sesshomaru: (Looking sad but then Jumping fast to change his mind) Oh, yes, yes, you know. You better go get things ready to find Rin's parents.  
Kagome: Yes, sir. (Kagome leaves.)  
Rin: _Maybe now it's time and maybe when I wake, they'll be there calling me baby. Maybe._ Loracarol: Meanwhile Sesshomaru is sitting on a chair and looking at the locket, sadly.


	9. The Radio Announcment

Authors Notes

I do not InuYasha.

I do not Own Annie.

Also, my plans have been changed. The party will be a whole new story, so read and enjoy!

If you can guess what song Sesshomaru is going to sing, you get a bonus point.

Also also, please do not threaten me with bodily harm. It hurts my feelings.

On the Radio

Bert Healy: Remember, if you're listening, Rin's parents. There's a 50,000 dollar reward and a darling little daughter waiting for you. If you come to New York City and go straight to 987 Fifth Avenue. Well, it looks like the clock is telling us that this Thursday night get together has gone by faster than you can say "Oxidant".   
Boylan Sisters: E…N…T.  
Bert Healy: And now, folks, for three lovely ladies on our show Ronnie, Bonnie, Connie.  
Bert Healy: Give it up for the three lovely Boylan Sisters. This is Bert Healey saying…  
_Hey, hobo man, hey, dapper Dan, ya both got your style! But, brother, you're never fully dressed without a smile!  
Your clothes may be beau brummel-y they stand out a mile but brother you're never fully dressed without a smile. Who cares what their wearing on main street or Savile Row it's what you where from ear to ear and not from head to toe that matters. _  
Boylan Sisters: _So—_  
Bert Healy: _So Senator._  
Boylan Sisters: _So—  
_Bert Healy: _So Janitor so long for a while remember you're never fully dressed without a smile._  
Boylan Sisters: Ready or not. Here he goes. Listen to Bert tap his smiling toes.  
Loracarol: Bert Healy tap dances.  
Bert Healy: Ah ha the lovely Boylan Sisters.  
Sisters: _Doo doodloo doo doodloo doo! Your clothes may be beau brummel-y they stand out a mile but brother you're never fully dressed, you're never dressed without an S-M-I-L-E. So senator so Janitor so long for a while remember you're never fully dressed you're never dressed without an S-M-I-L-E._

At the orphanage   
Loracarol: The orphan girls are listening to the radio  
Bert Healy: And so, Rin, as we come to the end of another program, we'd like to thank you.  
Rin: Thank you, Mr. Healy.  
Loracarol: The orphans are surprised that Rin's on the radio, except Pepper, she's mad and thinking it's boring.  
Molly: It's Rin on the radio!  
Pepper: Who cares?  
Molly: Shh.  
Bert Healy: Sesshomaru is offering $50.000 to the couple who can prove they are Rin's parents.  
Kate: Fifty thousand dollars!  
Bert Healy: So this is Bert Healy, signing off and saying until next week, same time, same station. "Adios", "Adieu", "Ciao" and oh, I almost forgot…goodnight.  
Pepper: (Pepper turns off the radio) Goodnight!  
All orphans: Hey!  
Pepper: You're all a bunch of saps, who cares if Rin was on the radio?  
Molly: I do.  
Shippo: Me too, I think it would be fun to be on the radio! This is Bert Healy saying_… Hey, hobo man, hey, dapper Dan, ya both got your style! _   
All orphans: _But, brother, you're never fully dressed without a smile!  
_Shippo: _Your clothes may be Beau Brummell-y they stand out a mile! _   
All orphans: _But, brother, you're never fully dressed without a smile!_  
Pepper: _Who cares what their wearing on main street or Savile Row? It's what you wear from ear to ear and not from head to toe! _  
Molly: _That matters! _  
Shippo: Ah the lovely Boylan Sisters.   
July, Tessie, and Kate: _Doo doodloo doo-doo-doo. Oh Senator oh Janitor, so long for a while, remember you're never fully dressed without a smile. _  
All orphans: _Who cares what their wearing on main street or Savile Row it's what you where from ear to ear._   
Molly: _And not from head to toe. _  
All orphans. _That matters! Oh Senator oh Janitor so long for a while remember your never fully dressed through you may wear the best your never fully dressed without a smile, smile, smile, smile, baby smile!_ (All laugh)

Loracarol: Miss Kagura enters.

Miss Kagura: Did I hear happiness in here? (Looks around and Molly's still smiling) I still see smiles. (Molly makes a sad face)  
Molly: Miss Kagura, Rin was on the radio!  
July: Their sending out a search call for Rin's parents!  
Shippo: And there's a fifty thousand dollar award!  
Miss Kagura: Well, how do ya like them apples?  
Shippo: Isn't it great?  
Miss Kagura: Great. Get to bed, before I pound ya.  
July: But what about our dinner?  
Miss Kagura: What about it?  
July: You didn't give us any.  
Miss Kagura: Cause' I knew you was gonna be bad tonight so I punished you ahead of time. Now scatter! (The orphans leave) Fifty thousand dollar reward. Man, I hate that kid so much I could be her mother.  
Loracarol: A Mystery Man enters, looking like a father, with a mustache, a hat, a coat, and a pair of glasses.  
Mystery Man: (Knocks on the door) Excuse me.  
Miss Kagura: If you're gonna rob the place, start by taking the orphans.  
Mystery Man: (Chuckles) Absolutely not, miss. The wife and I—

Loracarol: He signals a Mystery Woman to come in. The Mystery Woman looks like a mother with a purse, hat, and glasses.

Mystery Man: We're Ralph and Shirley Mudge, by the way. We were looking for whoever runs this place.  
Miss Kagura: You're looking at her.  
Mystery Man: Then—um—maybe you can help us. You see, about eleven years ago we left our little baby here.  
Mystery Woman: She was a little boy—I mean girl, it's Just so hard to tell when the have no hair. Right, honey?  
Mystery Man: Right, sugar.  
Miss Kagura: You mean you're Rin's parents!  
Mystery Man: Yes.  
Miss Kagura: I don't believe it. Where'd did you say you came from?  
Mystery Man: Oh, a small farm out in New Jersey. In the yard out back, we have lots of ducks and chickens and geese and roosters.

Loracarol: The Mystery Man removes his glasses and (obviously) fake mustache.

Mystery Man: Cock-a-Doodle-Doo!  
Miss Kagura: Naraku!

Mystery Woman: I told you she wouldn't believe us. (The woman tears off her hat)  
Miss Kagura: Lily!


	10. Naraku's Evil Plot

Miss Kagura: Wait a minute! Naraku!  
Naraku: Gotcha, sis!  
Miss Kagura: (Laughing) Naraku! I would've never known it was you in a million years.  
Naraku: You gotta admit it, sis, we fooled ya, huh?  
Miss Kagura: Right up until when that crow of yours exploded and right up until when your girlfriend there opened her trap. Naraku, you sure know how to pick'em.  
Lily: Don't he though? (She laughs)  
Naraku: We fooled you, Kaggie. And we're gonna fool Sesshomaru too. Kaggie, we're gonna blow this town with all the dough we'll ever need. I got a plan.  
Miss Kagura: I bet it's foolproof.  
Naraku: 100, we're gonna fool Sesshomaru and grab those 50 G's.  
Miss Kagura: You and every other con artist this side of the Hudson.  
Naraku: Yep. But those cons ain't got an artiste workin' over in Brooklyn making fake birth certificates.  
Miss Kagura: Keep talkin'.  
Naraku: And those other cons ain't got a sister who knows all there is to know about the kid. So, we need your help, sis. We need some tips on Rin so we can pull this scam off.  
Miss Kagura: Yeah, yeah, I know all about Rin. I can help you a lot. But what's in it for me?  
Naraku: A three way split, Kaggie?  
Miss Kagura: Half!  
Lily: Half!  
Miss Kagura: Half!  
Naraku: Okay. Half. Straight down the middle. 25 grand each. But it's gotta be fast, Kaggie. Don't you worry; I'll give him the old rooster razzle-dazzle, in and out.  
Miss Kagura: Sounds good.  
Naraku: So, sis. Will you help us; give us some of your great tips on the kid?  
Miss Kagura: Yeah, yeah, I'll help you.  
Naraku: It won't take more than two…three minutes. We get the kid, we get the money, and we get the hell out of town!  
Miss Kagura: Sounds good, Naraku.  
Naraku: Deal. Cheers. (They cheers glasses of wine) Sound good, Lily?  
Lily: If any con can pull this off, it's definitely you.  
Naraku: That's my girl. (Cheers a glass of wine with Lily)  
Miss Kagura: One last detail, Naraku.  
Naraku: Shoot!  
Miss Kagura: Rin. Once we get the kid, what do we do with her?  
Naraku: I make her disappear.  
Miss Kagura: How?  
Naraku: That won't be a problem, sis. If I want something to disappear…

Loracarol: Naraku takes out a pocketknife and holds it up to his throat. He moves the knife across his throat.

Naraku: It disappears. For good.   
Naraku: Now, we get the kid, we get the 50,000, and we blow this crummy town. Lily and I will meet you.  
Miss Kagura: Where?  
Naraku: We head straight for.  
Lily: Straight for where, Rooster?  
Naraku: _Easy Street!_   
All three. _Easy Street! Annie is the key_!  
Miss Kagura: _Yes, siree!_   
Naraku: _Yes, siree!_   
Lily: _Yes, siree!_   
All three: Easy _Street! Easy street, that's where we're gonna be!_

Loracarol: Naraku takes his pocketknife, Miss Kagura gets a picture of Rin and Naraku plunges the knife right through Rin's heart.

Oh no! What will happen to Rin?


	11. Daddy Sesshomaru?

At Sesshomaru's mansion  
Loracarol: Kagome and Sesshomaru are sorting through paper.  
Kagome: Sir, I think every liar, thief and crackpot showed up on our doorstep today. So many slob stories and nobody mention giving Rin the locket.  
Loracarol: Rin rushes in.   
Rin: Did they show up yet?  
Sesshomaru: It appears that people claimed they were your parents but fakes.  
Rin: Oh, well I'm sure my parents will show up soon. Maybe they missed their train or got lost or something.  
Loracarol: Jakken enters.

Jakken: Sir, here's a letter from the FBI.  
Sesshomaru: The FBI (Takes the letter). It's the information on Rin's locket. Over a hundred lockets were sold on that day. It says that the FBI is unable to trace the hand writing on that note of yours. I am so very sorry, Rin.  
Rin: Thank you for all you've done, sir. You know, I guess a kid can do okay without parents. It looks like you got everything you wanted.  
Loracarol: Kagome and Jakken Leave.  
Sesshomaru: I'm afraid that isn't so, Rin. _I've made me a fortune, that fortune made ten, been headlined and profiled again and again, but something was missing I never quite knew that something was someone, but who? My speeches are greeted, with thunderous acclaim at two universities bearing my name. Yes, something was missing each time I got through, that something was someone, but who? Who could that someone be how could she make it known? Who would need me for me, need me for me alone?  
_Loracarol: Rin and Sesshomaru start dancing the waltz.   
Sesshomaru: (Kneeling down) Rin, I love you as if you were my own little girl. I want to adopt you. Would you consider it?  
Rin: Its Just that I love my real mother and father so much, I don't know if I could love anybody else.   
Sesshomaru: I understand, Rin, but if you can find a place in your heart for me.  
Sesshomaru:_ The world was my oyster but where was the pearl? Who dreamed I would find it in one little girl. Yes, something was missing but dreams do come true, that something is no one but you.  
_Rin: Mr. Sesshomaru, if I can have my real parents, I think I'd really like it if you'd be my father. (They hug)  
Sesshomaru: I have an idea. Kagome!  
Loracarol: Kagome enters.

Sesshomaru: Yes, Mr. Sesshomaru, is everything alright?  
Sesshomaru: Couldn't be better. Telephone Justice Brandeis and ask him to come over to sign the adoption papers.  
Kagome: Oh, that's wonderful news! (She hugs Rin) Oh, Mr. Sesshomaru, that's wonderful news! Um—when shall I tell the Judge to come?  
Sesshomaru: Oh, Kagome, its Christmas Eve lets have the adoption tonight, and the big party as well. Tell Mrs. Pugh to order in flowers, campaign, caviar!  
Rin: And ice-cream with roasted corn.  
Sesshomaru: Did you hear the little lady? Ice-cream and roasted corn and all the Christmas decorations left in the city of New York!  
Kagome: Yes, sir!  
Sesshomaru: And, Kagome, make sure the invitation spreads to everyone in the house.  
Sesshomaru: Miss Kagome, will you be there too, cause' it really is nice when your both together?  
Sesshomaru: Kagome, will you Join us?  
Kagome: Why I'd be honored.  
Sesshomaru: Wonderful, lets get ready!  
Kagome: I'll take care of everything!  
Loracarol: The whole house is spiffed up for Christmas, and down in the entrance of the mansion.  
Jakken: Mr. Sesshomaru, the house is ready.  
Sesshomaru: Jakken, it's never looked better. You've really outdone yourself this time.  
Jakken: Thank you, sir.  
Sesshomaru: Rin, are you ready!  
Rin: (Running on, in a pretty dress) Leaping lizards! Just look at this Joint!  
Sesshomaru: You know what, Rin?  
Rin: What?  
Sesshomaru: I think I'm the luckiest man in the world.  
Rin: And I think I'm the luckiest kid. (They hug).  
Rin and Sesshomaru: _Together at last, together forever we're tying a not they never can sever! _   
Sesshomaru: _I don't need such a noun to turn my skies to blue. _  
Rin and Sesshomaru: _I don't need anything but you! _  
Sesshomaru: _You've wrapped me around that cute little finger, you made life a song you made me the singer! _  
Rin:_ And what's that battle tune you always ba, ba, boom! _   
Sesshomaru: _Ba, ba, ba anything but you! _  
Rin: _Yesterday was plain awful._   
Sesshomaru: _You can say that again._   
Rin: _Yesterday was plain awful. _  
Sesshomaru: _But that's! _  
Rin: _Not now._

Rin and Sesshomaru: _That's then!_  
Rin: _I'm poor as a mouse!_  
Sesshomaru: _I'm richer than Midas!_  
Rin and Sesshomaru: _But nothing on Earth could ever divide us and if tomorrow I'm an apple seller too I don't need anything but you! _  
Rin: _Yesterday was plain awful._  
Sesshomaru: _You can say that again._  
Rin: _Yesterday was plain awful but that's._  
Sesshomaru: _Not now._  
Rin and Sesshomaru: _That's then. We're two of a kind the happiest pair now like Fred and Adele we're floating on air now and what's the title of the dream that's Just come true!_   
Sesshomaru: _I don't need anything._  
Rin: _Anything!_  
Rin and Sesshomaru: _Anything! I don't need anything but you!_  
Loracarol: Rin and Sesshomaru both laugh.  
Sesshomaru: Kagome!  
Loracarol: Kagome enters.  
Kagome: Yes, sir?  
Sesshomaru: The house is all spiffed up, looks like we're ready. That's a really pretty dress you're wearing and you look very pretty in it.  
Kagome: Thank you, for noticing, sir.  
Loracarol: Jakken and Justice Brandeis enter.  
Jakken: Justice Brandeis is here, sir.  
Sesshomaru: Brandeis! So happy you could be here on such short notice.  
Justice Brandeis: Happy to be here over this momentous occasion.  
Sesshomaru: This is Rin.  
Justice Brandeis: Oh, how nice to meet you. Well, Sesshomaru, Rin, I'm ready to begin when you are.  
Sesshomaru: I'm ready.  
Rin: Me, too.  
Sandy: Bark!  
Justice Brandeis: Well, I guess it's unanimous. Shall we begin?  
Jakken: Sir? Sir, before you start. May I present the Mudges, Rin's parents.

Loracarol: Naraku and Lily enter disguised as Rin's parents, Mr. Ralph and Mrs. Shirley Mudge.


	12. Enter: The Mudges

Loracarol: Naraku and Lily pretending to be crying.

Naraku: Gasp There she is.  
Rin: Who are you?  
Lily: We're your mommy and daddy.  
Sandy: (Barks)  
Rin: Mind your manners.  
Naraku: We're Ralph and Shirley Mudge.  
Lily: Ain't she cute, Ralph?  
Naraku: Oh, she's a regular doll.  
Sesshomaru: Rin Mudge?  
Sandy: (Barks again)  
Rin: Sandy, shh, be polite.  
Sesshomaru: Jakken, please (Jakken takes Sandy away). Perhaps we should discuss this privately.

Sesshomaru's office  
Lily: Well we was kids, poor, sick.  
Naraku: And dumb too leave you.  
Lily: But we had no choice.  
Naraku: You see a nice man, in Canada, offered us a Job on a farm.  
Lily: No babies allowed, so we had to leave ya for a little while.  
Sesshomaru: Eleven years is more than a little while.  
Kagome: Mr. and Mrs. Mudge yours is a touching story but…  
Naraku: But I-I-I suppose you'd like to see some I.D. (He takes out an I.D, their driver's license, and a birth certificate) Well here's our driver's license and um—Rin's birth certificate.  
Sesshomaru: It appears to be in order Born: New York. October 28th 1922.  
Rin: That's my birthday.  
Kagome: Those are the dates in Rin's note.  
Sesshomaru: Yes, but I'm still not sure.  
Naraku: Finally, we saved up enough money to come looking for are little girl.  
Lily: We got into town and we went straight to where we left our little baby. And the very nice and attractive lady at the orphanage said we'd find Rin here.  
Naraku: I still can't believe we found are baby!

Loracarol: Lily and Naraku start crying.   
Lily: Me neither!  
Kagome: Mr. and Mrs. Mudge, there is one more thing.  
Lily: Oh, you know with all the thievin' that goes on in the orphanages, I bet you don't have what we left with you all those years ago.

Loracarol: Lily hands Naraku the half of the locket.  
Naraku: You wouldn't happen to have the other half of…

Loracarol: Shows Rin the half locket piece.

Naraku: This? Would you?  
Loracarol: Rin shows them her half of the locket around her neck.  
Lily: Look, Ralphie—  
Sesshomaru: The locket.  
Lily: She's wearin' it!  
Loracarol: Naraku puts together the two pieces of the locket together around Rin's neck.

Naraku: Perfect fit. So if you'd just get Rin's things we'll be on our way.  
Sesshomaru: Mr. Mudge, what about the money?  
Naraku: Oh, of course you'll be wanting something for the having of taking care of her. Well, we ain't got much but…

Loracarol: Naraku puts a dollar on Sesshomaru's desk

Naraku: Here.  
Kagome: You didn't know that Mr. Sesshomaru was offering a $50.000 reward for the couple who can prove they're Rin's parents?  
Naraku: He is?  
Lily: Well, we sure don't want no money.  
Naraku: No, no, no, no.  
Lily: –Just- - we want our little girl. C'mon, Pa.  
Loracarol: Lily, Naraku, and Rin are about to leave when—

Naraku: On the other hand with $50.000 we could afford to bring Rin up, right. Uh-huh in what form might this money be?  
Sesshomaru: Certified check, you can pick it up tomorrow, with Rin.  
Naraku and Lily: Tomorrow?  
Sesshomaru: I'd like Rin to spend Christmas Morning with us. (To Rin) If that suits you?  
Rin: Oh, yes, please.  
Loracarol: Sesshomaru takes one of Rin's arms and Miss Kagura takes the other. Miss Kagura looks at Naraku angrily.

Naraku: We've lived without her for 11 years, I guess one more night won't hurt. Come, Shirley.  
Lily: Wait, I Just want one more look at my sweet angel! She's a dream! A dream!

Loracarol: Naraku drags Lily out of the room by pushing and pulling her. They run into Kagome,  
Naraku: Oh, pardon me, Blondie.  
Naraku: Merry Christmas, all.  
Loracarol: They leave.  
Sesshomaru: C'mon, let's Join the rest of the guest. Jakken, champagne!   
Jakken: Yes, sir.  
Sesshomaru: Jakken brings a tray with a wineglass and some wine on it. Sesshomaru and Kagome take a wine glass.  
Sesshomaru: Rin has finally found her parents. Here's to Rin Mudge.  
Loracarol: Rin runs off.  
Sesshomaru: Rin! I lost her. I lost Rin.  
Kagome: Sir, I know I've seen that Mr. Mudge once before and I don't think he is who he says he is.  
Sesshomaru: Really?  
Kagome: I'll go check on Rin.  
Sesshomaru: I'll talk with the president.  
Loracarol: Kagome hands the wineglass to Sesshomaru, then runs to Rin's room. In Rin's bedroom Rin is crying on her bed.  
Kagome: _Silly to cry, nothing to fear, betcha where they live's as nice as right here. Betcha your life is gonna be swell, lookin' at them it's easy to tell. The sun'll come out tomorrow, bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow there'll be sun. Just thinkin' about tomorrow clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow till there's none. When you're stuck with a day that's gray and lonely you Just stick out your chin and grin and say. The sun'll come out tomorrow, so you gotta hang on till tomorrow come what may tomorrow, tomorrow I love ya tomorrow you're only a day away._

Loracarol: Rin hugs Kagome tightly around the waste. Kagome hugs her softly, than wipes away Rin's tears)


	13. A Happy Ending at Last

Loracarol: It's Christmas day, and at the orphanage Naraku and Lily are getting ready to leave.  
Naraku: Aw, c'mon, why can't you go with us, sis?  
Miss Kagura: Cause' you can't leave children alone, that's why.  
Naraku: Huh! Since when did you care about those little tykes?  
Miss Kagura: Its Christmas, my heart is full of glad tidings and great Joy. Now you go get that raggedy Rinnie.

Naraku: Catch you later, sis.  
Loracarol: Naraku and Lily leave.  
Miss Kagura: (Yelling) Bring back that money!

At Sesshomaru's mansion  
Loracarol: Rin is sitting, with her coat on and her suitcases)  
Sesshomaru: Merry Christmas, Rin.  
Kagome: Merry Christmas, Rin.  
Rin: Merry Christmas.  
Sesshomaru: Did you look under the tree, to see if Santa left you anything?  
Rin: No, he brought me my parents, that's plenty. You think they'll let me keep Sandy, and let me come visit you, sir, and Miss Kagome?  
Sesshomaru: Oh, yes, of course they will. And if they don't, I'll come visit you either way. Either way even if they do let you visit me, I'm still gonna visit you, Rin.  
Rin: You look like you didn't get any sleep.  
Sesshomaru: Oh, yes, well, we've been talking with the president and working with the F.B.I. all through the night, they haven't turned up anything suspicious so.  
Rin: So I'm really a Mudge, Rin Mudge.  
Naraku: (Naraku and Lily enter) Where's our little Christmas present? We know she's here somewhere!  
Jakken: Mr. and Mrs. Mudge, sir.  
Rin: Will you let me keep Sandy, my dog, come here, boy.  
Lily: (Sandy comes) Why of course. The only thing I love more than little girls is little dogs don't I, Ralphie? (Naraku picks up Sandy)  
Naraku: C'mon, Sandy.  
Lily: We'll be on our way, with little Rin.  
Naraku: And our little check?  
Kagome: So soon? Rin hasn't even opened her Christmas Presents yet.  
Lily: Sorry, we ain't got time. (Takes the suitcase from Sesshomaru)  
Sesshomaru: Very well. If you'll Just come this way, we'll prepare the check.  
Loracarol: They go to Sesshomaru desk and Kagome takes out the check)  
Kagome: (Handing the check to Sesshomaru) Sir, the Mudge's certified check for $50,000.  
Sesshomaru: Here you go. $50,000, paid to the order of Ralph Mudge.  
Loracarol: Naraku snatches the check from Sesshomaru

Naraku: Well, nice meeting you all.  
Lily: We better get.  
Naraku: Cheerio. Toodle-oo. Adios. Adieu. Farewell. Ta-ta. See you in church.

Loracarol: The two are about to leave without Rin.  
Kagome: Aren't you forgetting something?  
Loracarol: The two look back and remember Rin.  
Lily: Oh, how silly of us. We've been childless for so long, it's gonna take some getting used to.

Loracarol: Naraku takes the suitcase and they both take Rin's hands.

Lily: C'mon, precious, so sweet.  
Naraku: Come, Rin.

Loracarol: They leave in a quick hurry, while Sesshomaru and Kagome watch suspiciously. Before they can get out the door, they stop. Naraku looks at the check.  
Naraku: (Reading the check) "Pay to the order of Ralph Mudge".  
Loracarol: Sesshomaru grabs Naraku.  
Naraku: Is there something else, sir?  
Sesshomaru: Read it again.  
Loracarol: Naraku nervously takes out the check and looks at it confused.  
Naraku: (Reading it) "Pay to the order of "The Jig is up"?"  
Sesshomaru: That's right, the Jig is up! Stop them! Stop them both!  
Loracarol: Naraku and Lily squeeze Rin's hands and quickly run her away. Toward the entrance to the mansion  
Naraku: C'mon!  
Loracarol: Than Miss Kagura and the orphans rush in)  
Miss Kagura: Mr. Sesshomaru! We're here for the party for Rin.  
Naraku: What are you doing here, sis?  
Miss Kagura: Oh, the orphans and I were invited for Rin's adoption party.  
Lily: Okay, Naraku. Let's get out of here, we got the money, and now let's go.  
Naraku: Shut up, Lily!  
Loracarol: Jakken quickly closes the doors of the mansion.  
Jakken: Not so fast.  
Naraku: Run for it, Lily!  
President InuYasha: In the name of the United States government, I command you to halt.  
Lily: Who do you think you are, the president!  
Loracarol: President InuYasha enters the room.

Naraku: Geez, Lily, it is.  
President InuYasha: Well if it isn't the Mudges. Or should I say, Lily St. Regis also known as Miss Sadie Algonquin, also known as "Phyllis the Filcher" and Naraku Hannigan, also known as "Rooster" Hannigan, also known as "Danny the Dip".  
Loracarol: Sesshomaru rips Naraku's mustache off.  
Naraku: OW!  
Miss Kagura: Also known as "The Jig is up, Rooster".

Loracarol: Naraku removes his disguised glasses and steps closer to Miss Kagura, angrily.  
President InuYasha: Miss Kagura Hannigan, also known as Miss Hannigan, also known as Shelly Suvenior.  
Naraku: Also known as "you loused up big, Lily"!  
Lily: What did I do?  
Naraku: If you wouldn't have opened your big mouth, we would've gotten out of here safe.  
Lily: Well, it ain't Easy Street but at least I'm wearin silver!

Loracarol: Two secret service men handcuff Naraku and Lily.  
Naraku: Don't that hotel of yours ever shut its doors! (The secret service agents separate the two criminals)  
Miss Kagura: Uh, I didn't know anything about these people until yesterday. And besides, it was his idea. (Points to Naraku). He made me do it.  
Lily: Oh, come off it, Kaggie.  
Naraku: Yeah, sis. If Lily and I have to take the fall, so do you!  
Miss Kagura: (Runs to Rin) Rin, Rin, tell these people how good I've always been to ya, huh?  
Rin: Miss Kagura, I would, but the one thing you always taught me was: (Smiles) Never tell a lie.  
Miss Kagura: (Face red. Furious) Brat! I'll let you in on a little secret. I never liked you. Never. You're nothing but a rotten gold digger. I've always been so good to ya, and this is what I get, huh? You drove me to this! _I'm headed straight for the nuthouse, with all the nuts and the squirrels! There I'll stay tucked away prohibition of Little Girls!  
_Loracarol: The officers take Miss Kagura, Naraku, and Lily out.  
Rin: Miss Kagura's gone forever! (They all cheer)  
President InuYasha: Rin, I also have some important news for you. Sesshomaru,

Loracarol: He gives Sesshomaru a piece of paper.

President InuYasha: The F.B.I. were finally able to trace the hand righting on that note of yours, to a David and Margaret Bennet.  
Rin: You mean the Bennets are my real parents? Where are they?  
Sesshomaru: Rin, I'm sorry, it seems they've passed away sometime ago.  
Rin: So I really am an orphan. (Rin walks slowly away)  
Kagome: Rin, are you alright?  
Rin: Yeah. I think so. See, I always knew my parents loved me and they'd come back for me if they were alive. I guess you'll have to look at the bright side at least I'm not a Mudge.  
Loracarol: They all a laugh)  
Sesshomaru: I hope this is a start of a wonderful new life for all of us.  
President Inuyasha: (To the orphans) And I'll see to it that each every one of you will be adopted by a fine upstanding family.  
All orphans: Yatta! (Yeah!) (They all hug InuYasha)  
Kagome: And Rin picked out Christmas Presents for all of you and there all under the Christmas tree. (The Orphans all run to the Christmas tree)  
Sesshomaru: Kagome, when I say it's a start of a wonderful new life for all of us, I do mean all of us. I know that you like my brother, Inuyasha, I you wish, you may have my blessing. Rin, would you like to be Rin daughter of Sesshomaru?  
Rin: I'd like that more than anything.  
Sesshomaru: I love you very much, Rin.  
Rin: And I love you, Daddy Sesshomaru.  
Sesshomaru: _Together at last.  
_Rin: _Together forever. _   
Sesshomaru: _We're tying a knot they never can sever._  
Rin and Sesshomaru _I don't need such a noun to turn my skies to blue._ (Sesshomaru gives Rin the box with the new locket) _I don't need anything but you_

Kagome: _You've wrapped me around that cute little finger. _Presidenr InuYasha: _You've made life a song _(President InuYasha gives Kagome a box with a ring in it.)

Kagome: _You've made me the singer. President _InuYasha, Kagome, Rin, and Sesshomaru: _And what's the title of the dream that's Just come true! _  
Sesshomaru _I don't need anything._  
Kagome: (Hugging President InuYasha) _Anything!_  
Rin: _Anything!_  
All together: _I don't need anything but you! _  
Whole cast:. _The sun will come out tomorrow, bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow, there'll be sun. Just thinking about tomorrow, clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow, till there's none. When I'm stuck with a day that's gray and lonely, I Just stick out my chin and grin and say, oh! The sun will come out tomorrow, so you gotta hang on till tomorrow, come what may tomorrow, tomorrow, I love ya tomorrow your only and day away!  
_


	14. Authors Note, Please Read

Thanks to all of those who read my story, and reviewed. I owe you many thanks.

I hope that if you read my other stories, you will find them just as enjoyable as this one was. Mainly I'm writing this so that the story won't end with thirteen chapters. I'm not a superstitious person, but you never know….

A thanks to all of you again,

Loracarol


End file.
